DeadPool Encounters a female
by GrimmyNerd
Summary: Deadpool meets a very different female. DEADPOOLXOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I decided to make something different from the usual part take of transformers. This story consists of Deadpool. Yes you heard it right people, I said deadpool. *squeals*  
Hawk: oh boy.  
starscream: well, seeing how this isn't even transformers no more, im going to fly off. *flies off*  
deceptichick: I have a tracking device on him.  
hawk: enjoy the story.

A female in her 20s stood on top of a building, she was looking down at the streets of the new York city, she had a slender form, bandages covering her face, only her right eye visible. Over her head was a hood, it went down her body, like a trench coat, black, with pink lines rolling down to the tips, her eye was black, her clothing was black long sleeves, and black tight jeans, military boots on her feet, she had weapons from head to toe, bombs and small emps around her legs, she had 3 blades behind her back, and 2 arm blades on her arms. She had black gloves on. She was wearing a gold cross necklace around her neck. This female was named Tisha Silver also known as black cross. The female had appeared to be slaughtering and making deals with the leaders of the baddies. Hero? No. she was all human, she was though a bit faster, and stronger than normal humans. She never spoke though. Everything was by letters. (female badass anyone?) The female looked at the streets, then kissed her cross…she leaped, and used the buildings to the sides, as small brakes, as she skidded down the walls of the buildings, she flipped in the air, and landed on top of a parked cab. The residents around the car, screamed and ran off, Tisha stood up, her eye looking around, she jumped off the cab, as the driver went to her, "are you ok ma'am?" the female didn't bother looking at him, but she swiftly slashed his neck open, and then walked through the streets, as cars honked at her, and swirled and screeched to halt, she calmly walked through the street. 23 ft ahead was a black limo, driving, unaware of her, inside the limo was the famous mafia leader, he was with his two hoes, as he smiled, knowing he had just made a fortune by killing the two rivals he was against. The limo driver eyes widened when he saw a figure in front of him, now taking out a rocket launcher from behind her, as the driver went screeching to a halt, the two hoes screamed and landed on the ground, the male didn't see anything, as the rocket was fired and it went through into the limo killing them all in a explosion. Tisha smiled behind her bandages, and threw the rocket launcher away, as she saw a motorist, she kicked the guy off his motorcycle, and took the black bike, and drove off..

Looking through some binoculars, Deadpool was looking at the now explosion in the middle of the street, he then saw the figure driving off, he frowned, and stood up.. "Time to get my money." Deadpool ran off, toward the figures direction, as he smiled.

*squeals*  
hawk: if you enjoy this chapter, please review, it's the only way she will continue.  
deceptichick: *squeals*


	2. Authors note

Authors note: Ok, I know I have some bad reviews, and I aint to happy im writing this for those who gave me them. But for those 3 who did, this is for you.

One thing I wish to clear up, is that I know how to write, I've been in fanfiction for a couple of years.  
I don't mind criticism. But don't over do it people. I aint one for patience.  
Second thing, The chapters I mixed up on them. Here is chapter 2 once again, more longer, with more showing bits of pieces of who Tisha is.

Don't like?

Don't care.

Don't read.

I might take a while writing, because unfortunately I do have a life and it involves me studying my ass half of the time.

So I do enjoy nice reviews, not where half of you chew my ass off.

Deceptichick02 a.k.a Deceptichick.


	3. Chapter 2

Deadpool jumped through buildings tops, and then skidded down some walls, as he looked around he saw the black motorcycle that the figure was riding, he whistled gently, and looked toward the building where the figure could have gone to. It was a ragged out building, it had some bullet holes in the windows and it was in back of a alley, the door was creaked open, so he took out his blade, and walked in, his eyes searching for the figure. "I feel like I'm being watched.." as soon as Deadpool walked in, the door closed roughly, he turned around to be faced by the female's face, her black eye glaring. Before Deadpool could made a twisted remark, the female grabbed her blade from behind, and slashed down unto his figure, Deadpool dodged it quickly, and grabbed his other blade and ran toward the female, he sliced the air between her and him, he went to slice her neck, the female instead went on her knees, and then flipped to kick him in the chest, Deadpool grunted and backflipped, he then used his back legs as a boost and charged at her, she dodged his attacks, only damaging the walls, and poles, she twirled around him, his eyes on her figure, he growled, and ran toward her, as she was going to dodge again, he quickly grabbed her trench coat and pulled her back, her eye widened as she fell back to the ground, Deadpool, then twirled his blade and went to strike, the female then glared, and swiftly took out her M64 and shot multiple shots to his chest, Making the male grunt in surprise, the female twisted her weapon, and jumped back unto her feet, her blade now twirling around her fingers. "Not fair, I thought we where doing blades only, you cheated." Deadpool made a pout sort of face, and then grinned behind his mask, as his blades were soon replaced by two of his favorite pistols, he shot several shots, the female danced through the bullets missing them all, she then charged at him, as Deadpool yelped, the female sliced his hand off, she took out her gun yet again, and went to fire, as Deadpool only laughed as he was charging at her, he dodged her attacked and kicked her unto the wall, she gasped at the surprise, Deadpool then grabbed his other weapon and shot several shots, the female ran next to the wall, bullets flying toward, her, she grabbed a small smoke bomb from her leg, and threw it at him, she then used the boxes in the building, and jumped through the glass window, shielding her face, she landed on the ground, and ran toward the motorcycle, she revved her engine, and turned leaving, Deadpool heard the engine, and coughed as he waved his only hand, he looked around to see no one in sight, he walked to his hand, and grabbed it and placed it back on the position. He inspected the damage and then walked back outside, only tire tracks left. "Fuck, I played with her to much" He grinned and put his pistol away. "Till we meet again girly."

Tisha drove through the city with very much ease, In her eyes she saw the whole fight keep enduring. Something caught her though. This male was named DeadPool. She had heard of him, a merc with a mouth. How amusing. Regenarator. She smirked, and revved her engine, If this male was going to be chasing her, she could use him as a bait. The lights of the city reflected on her coat, and the motorcycle, her hair waving behind her, she closed her eyes, as the motorcycle sped through the street, car horns sounding, the female put her frame back, her arms spreading, as she puts her foot down harder, as the motorcycle sped through, her head back, everything around her became quiet, she opened her only eye, as her pupil became purple, at that same exact time, the motorcycle smashed into a taxi, the force of the crash slowly making its way through the interior of the motorcycle, as the motorcycle reached to her hips, she leaped up, and flipped over the motorcycle which was still breaking slowly apart, the speed of the force making it seem slow, Tisha landed on the ground, as her pupil became normal again, the motorcycle exploding as it did. She put her hair behind her ear, and started walking down the sidewalk, the smoke now raising to the air. Now was the time to murder the one who made him come after her.


End file.
